Třída Ambassador
Délka: 524,256 m Šířka: 283,006 m Výška: 101,955 m Hmotnost: 3 710 000 metrických tun Počet palub: 33 Posádka: 580 (přibližně) Obrana: Štítový systém Standardní duraniový/tritaniový dvojitý trup Standardní pole strukturální integrity Zbraně: phasery třídy IX odpalovače fotonových torpéd Rychlost: Normální cestovní- warp 6 kritická: 9,2 po 12 hodin Výskyt (hlavně) Yesterday's Enterprise Příklady lodí: * NCC-10521 USS Ambassador, vyřazena * NCC-26849 USS Adelphi, vyřazena * NCC-1701-C USS Enterprise, zničena v systému Narendra III Třída ''Ambassador'' je třídou lodí Federace, která byla zařazena do služby v polovině 24. století. (TNG: Conspiracy) Historie Vývoj Lodě třídy Ambassador byly vyvinuty jako náhrada za lodi třídy Excelsior, které již na počátku 24. století přestaly dostačovat požadavkům Hvězdné flotily. Bylo nutno vyvinout zcela nové, mnohem větší, rychlejší, všestranější a také sofistikovanější plavidlo, které by mohlo být vysíláno na mnohem delší mise, aniž by potřebovalo často dokovat na základnách. Hvězdná flotila také začala prosazovat novou politiku, která vyvrcholila s příchodem pozdější třídy Galaxy, a sice politiku rodin. Vzhledem k tomu, že mise, na které měly být lodě této třídy vysílány měly být dlouhé až desetiletí a někteří důstojníci měli rodiny, bylo jim umožněno cestovat s nimi. Přítomnost rodin na palubě ovšem vyžadovala spoustu místa, a to především větší kajuty a spoustu kulturně-vzdělávacích a relaxačních prostor. Lodě třídy Ambassador byly vyvíjeny jako lodě vědecké a diplomatické. A to zejména vzhledem k tomu, že se Federace stále rozšiřovala a o vstup žádalo stále více druhů. Bylo tedy nutno vyslance a diplomaty nějak důstojně přepravovat. Luxusní a špičkově vybavená loď s prostornými VIP kajutami dělala Federaci určitě lepší reklamu než malá loď třídy Excelsior s kajutami vybavenými pryčnami. Dále měla tato třída posloužit účelům vědeckým. Byla vybavena nejnovějšími senzory a vědečtí důstojníci mohli zkoumat a pracovat v mnohem větších a moderněji vybavených laboratořích, které byly roztroušeny po celé lodi. :Podle ''Star Trek Encyclopedia a Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual je prototypem této třídy loď USS Ambassador s registrací NX-10521.'' Enterprise-C Nejznámější lodí třídy Ambassador je loď USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C), která byla pod velením kapitána Rachel Garrettové. V roce 2344 odpověděla Enterprise na volání o pomoc z Klingonské kolonie Narendra III, na kterou zaútočili dva Romulanští váleční ptáci. Enterprise byla při obraně této Klingonské kolonie zničena, což udělalo velký dojem na Klingonskou vysokou radu. V té době nebyly vztahy mezi Klingonskou říší a Federací příliš růžové a tato oběť tak napomohla udržení mírového stavu. (TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise) Současnost Kolem roku 2360 podstoupila většina lodí této třídy zásadní přestavbu, která měla především odstranit jejich konstrukční nedostatky a zmodernizovat jejich konstrukci. Nejméně jedna takto přestavěná loď třídy Ambassador se také zůčastnila katastrofální bitvy s Borgy u Wolf 359 v roce 2367. Byla to loď [[USS Yamaguchi|USS Yamaguchi]]. Na Borgskou krychli zaútočila společně s lodí [[USS Bellerophon (třída Nebula)|USS Bellerophon]], nicméně byla zničena, stejně jako dalších 39 plavidel. (DS9: Emissary) Na Hvězdné základně 234 tuto modernizaci podstoupila také [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]], která se později zůčastnila blokády Klingonsko-Romulanské hranice během Klingonské občasnké války. (TNG: Redemption II) Lodě této třídy se účastnily také bojů s Dominionem. (DS9: You Are Cordially Invited) Technická data Konstrukční parametry a rozvržení lodi Trup lodí třídy Ambassador je stejně jako u mnoha dalších tříd lodí Federace rozdělen na dva - primární trup (talířovou sekci) a sekundární trup. Na nejvyšším bodu primárního trupu se nachází Hlavní můstek. Součástí talířové sekce jsou dále dorsální a ventrální phaserové dráhy. Na spodní straně talířové sekce se nachází hlavní senzorová kopule. Primární trup je s trupem sekundárním propojen úzkým krkem, v jehož přední části se nachází odpovalovač torpéd, zatímco v zadní části se nachází velký impulzní motor. Na pravoboku i levoboku tohoto spojovacího krku se nachází vzduchové uzávěry. Sekundárnímu trupu v přední části dominuje parabola navigačního deflektoru, v zadní části se potom nachází hlavní hangár. Na sekundárním trupu najdeme nejdelší phaserovou dráhu, která jej na spodní části opisuje. Součástí sekundárního trupu jsou také warpové gondoly, které jsou umístěny na pylonech stočených nahoru. Na vnější straně pylonů se potom nacházejí další phaserové dráhy, na každém jedna. [[Soubor:Amschema.png|thumb|left|650px|Schéma lodi třídy Ambassador po přestavbě]] Přestavba Několik lodí třídy Ambassador se od originálního designu nepatrně liší. Je to důsledek přestavby a modernizace, kterou některé lodě této třídy podstoupily v 60. letech 24. století. Součástí těchto úprav je především posunutí talířové sekce mírně dozadu, aby se zmírnila zátěž trupu během vysokého warpu. Souměrně s talířem se posunuly také warp gondoly. Menší změny zaznamenaly také Bussardovy kolektory, jejichž kruhový tvar se změnil v lehce sploštělý, tedy podobný jako na lodích třídy Galaxy. Jednou z nejdůležitějších úprav je instalace zcela nového a výkonějšího impulzního motoru. Tato úprava je z vnějšího pohledu znatelná změnou barvy trysky motoru na červenou (starší lodě mají impulzní motory barvy modré). Modernizaci podstoupil také senzorový systém, neboť senzorová kopule na spodní části talířové sekce byla lehce přestavěna, aby dostačovala moderním senzorovým systémům. Modifikace podstoupila také parabola deflektoru. Hlavní hangár byl rozšířen. Jeho vstupní port se zvětšil a na spodní část plošiny bylo přidáno další zařízení. S dobou musí jít především počítačový systém. Software Hvězdné flotily LCARS byl přeinstalován na novější verzi, která se běžně používala na plavidlech Flotily ke konci 24. století. (TNG: Redemption II) Velící a kontrolní systémy Hlavní můstek Primární operační kontrolu plavidla třídy Ambassador zajišťuje Hlavní můstek, jehož modul se nachází na nejvyšším bodě primárního trupu. Můstek je tedy umístěn na palubě 1. Z můstku se řídí všechny primární mise a operace a koordinují všechny oblastní aktivity na lodi. Každý můstek na kterémkoliv plavidle této třídy může vypadat jinak, což je důsledek mnoha modifikací a modernizací, které během služby podstupovala většina plavidel Hvězdné flotily. V roce 2344 dominovalo můstkům většiny lodí třídy Ambassador v centrální části především kapitánovo křeslo. Přímo před kapitánem, se po jeho pravici nacházela operační konzola, zrcadlově k ní pak kormidlo. Tyto dvě konzoly jsou vzhedově podobné obdobným konzolám na můstcích lodí třídy Excelsior či Galaxy. Na čelní stěně můstku se nacházela velká výhledová obrazovka a přímo pod ní potom další samostatná konzola. Podél zadní zdi můstku se nacházelo hned několik konzol, a to především stanice taktického důstojníka, stanice šéfinženýra, a několik vědeckých konzol. Vstup na hlavní můstek zajišťovaly dvoje dveře, umístěné v zadní části, na každé straně jedny. (TNG: Yesterday's Enterprise) Taktické systémy Lodě třídy Ambassador již využívají phaserové baterie, což byla v jejich čase poměrně nová technologie. Lodě třídy Ambassador disponují až 11ti phaserovými drahami. Nejvíce jich najedeme na primárním trupu, tedy na talíři. Na dorsální straně talíře se nachází hned 5 phaserových drah. Delší phaserová dráha se nachází v přední části, obdobné dvě dráhy potom na pravoboku i levoboku talíře. V zadní části sekce se nachází dvě kratší phaserové dráhy. Na spodní straně talířové sekce nalezneme další 3 phaserové dráhy, které zde kopírují umístění tří delších dorsálně umístěných drah. Zbývající tři phaserové dráhy nalezneme na sekundárním trupu. Vůbec nejdelší phaserová dráha se nachází na spodní části sekundárního trupu, další dvě dráhy potom na pylonech nesoucích warp gondoly. Lodě třídy Ambassador disponují celkem dvěma odpalovači torpéd. První z nich je namířen dopředu a nachází se na krku spojujícím primární a sekundární trup. Druhý torpédomet je namířený dozadu a nachází se pod hlavním hangárem. Oba tyto odpalovače využívají fotonových torpéd. Kánonem schválené lodě ;Potvrzené : *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) *USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) *USS Horatio *USS Yamaguchi (NCC-26510) *USS Zhukov (NCC-26136) ;Nepotvrzené : *USS Adelphi *USS Exeter(NCC-26531) *USS Gandhi *USS Valdemar Dodatky Výskyt * TNG: ** "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]" ** "Data's Day" ** "Redemption II" * DS9: ** "Emissary" Pozadí O lodích třídy Ambassador se ví poměrně málo. Termín třída Ambassador se datuje až k epizodě TOS: Patterns of Force, ve které měl popisovat jakýsi druh kulturní kontaminace, která přišla z paluby malé lodi třídy Ambassador jménem Magellan. Termín byl později znovu použit v epizodě TNG: Conspiracy, kde představoval hvězdnou loď Horatio. Později byl spojený s grafickým designem Enterprise-C v epizodě "Yesterday's Enterprise." Studiový model byl navržen Rickem Sternbachem, který se při jeho navrhování inspiroval skeči Andrewa Proberta, které vytvořil pro první sezónu seriálu Star Trek: The Next Generation. Design původních skečů a návrhů byl záměrně vytvářen tak, aby byl na první pohled patrný přechod mezi loděmi třídy Excelsior a Galaxy. Reliéfní skulptura Probertova původního návrhu byla umístěna jako dekorativní prvek do konferenční místnosti USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). Naneštěstí modelu pro epizodu "Yesterday's Enterprise" bylo třeba mnohem dříve, než Sternbach stačil doladit a dotáhnout původní Probertovy nákresy. Proto byl Gregem Jeinem sestaven mnohem jednodušší a strožší model. Další loď třídy Ambassador byla loď Zhukov, která se objevila v epizodě "Data's Day." Model byl pro tuto epizodu pozměněn, bojová poškození byla vyretušována, drobné změny podstoupily například i gondoly. Tento upravený model byl později použit ke ztvárnění lodi Excalibur v epizodě "Redemption II". Naposledy byl model třídy Ambassador použit v epizodě "Emissary", kde ztvárnil Yamaguchi. Model této třídy nebyl nikdy zničen. Byl prodán v říjnu roku 2006 na aukci ku příležitosti 40ti let Star Treku za 48 000 dolarů. Model byl prodán společně s označeními Excalibur a Yamaguchi. V pozdějších epizodách či filmech Star Trek se lodě třídy Ambassador objevily už jen jako schémata na displejích LCARS. Naposledy ve filmu Star Trek Nemesis. Ke ztvárnění lodi této třídy nebyl nikdy vytvořen počítačem generovaný model. de:Ambassador-Klasse en:Ambassador class es:Clase Ambassador fr:Classe Ambassador ja:アンバサダー級 nl:Ambassador klasse pl:Klasa Ambassador A